Dear KC
by poseysharman
Summary: When Eli learns of K.C cheating on Clare, he decides to leave K.C a little note in his locker. Rated T for some mild language here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well here it is! My first ever Degrassi story! I'm new to all of this, 'cause I haven't been watching Degrassi for too, too long, so I'm slowly catching up with old episodes. You're critism would be appreciated :)._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi, nor wil I ever!_**

**_ENJOY! R&R!_**

* * *

Dear K.C

Elijah Goldsworthy, better known as Eli, sat down at his usual lunch table with his girlfriend Clare Edwards, and best friend Adam Torres. It was raining on this Tuesday day, which meant that no secret hideout today. Adam was sitting on his right, busily texting away.

"Let me guess, Fiona?" asked Eli.

"Yeah. Aren't they so cute?" said Clare, sighing. Eli rolled his eyes, which only got him a light smack from Clare.

Adam placed his phone down, a fairly large smile now creeping across his face. "She told me to come meet her in the Art room.

"Aw!" was all Clare said, now smiling brightly as she was genuinely happy for her best friend. Eli went to roll his eyes once again, but even he couldn't help but to crack a grin of his own.

"Well," said Eli, "what are you waiting for! Go to her my machismo!" Adam and Eli shared a smirk as they high-five each other before Adam got up, taking off to find his princess.

Clare smiled. "Looks like Adam is going to get his dream girl."

"I just hope she's right for him," said Eli.

"Aw, is Elijah Goldsworthy looking out for our little Adam?"

"It's Eli, Blue Eyes, never forget it."

"Oh yeah, and what if I did?" teased Clare, tilting her head to the side.

Eli only smirked in return. "Then I'd have to do this." He leaned in, placing a kiss on her lips. Clare, although enjoying the moment, pulled away quickly.

"Are you crazy! Do you want to get in trouble for PDA!"

"Relax, Blue Eyes, one look at my charming face, and no teacher will be able to write us up.

Clare rolled her eyes. "You're so full of yourself, Eli." She received another smirk in return that caused her to crack a smile of her own. Her smile quickly vanished, however, and turned into a slight glare. Eli, confused by this, looked in the direction of where Clare was starring, and ended up making direct eye contact with a blonde football player; the one who had knocked up the cheerleader. K.C was his name Eli thought.

"What's wrong Blue Eyes?"

Clare pulled her focus from K.C to meet Eli in the eyes. "Huh?"

"You were just giving that football player a semi-death stare. What's up?"

"It's nothing…he's nothing…just kind of my ex boyfriend." Eli, whose gaze had casually glanced back to the football player, instantly turned back to his girlfriend. Ex boyfriend? Did he hear her correctly?

"Ex boyfriend? My, my, Edwards, I was never informed of this ex." Eli raised an eye brow at Clare, obviously trying to make a joke about it, when it was secretly bothering him deep down. Why did she not tell him?

"He was nothing, really," assured Clare. "We only kissed a couple of times, that's it."

"That doesn't explain why you were just starring him down."

"Oh that's because…well, he actually cheated on me last year. It's why we broke up." Eli was quite for a moment as he starred at her. He starred at her beautiful blue eyes, and her perfect figure. He starred at her perfectly cute face, and her perfectly placed hair. He was trying to figure out why any guy would _ever_ want to cheat on someone as perfect as her.

"Did I just hear you correctly, Clare? He _cheated_ on you?"

"Yeah. With Jenna."

"Wait, whose Jenna?"

"The blonde cheerleader."

"The one who's pregnant? He cheated on _you_ with _her?_"

"Yea. She was willing to put out, and I wasn't. End of story."

Eli was no angry. He cheated on his perfect, amazing, Clare, all because of her promise to God? Sure, Eli didn't believe in the promise himself, but it was her choice, and he respected that. _What the fuck_ was _wrong_ with this kid?"

"Uh oh, Eli, I know that face you're making," said Clare, making note of Eli's obviously angered face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to figure out why the hell he would ever want to cheat on you! Is there something wrong with this kid?"

"Eli, it's nothing, really. I mean, sure, when it happened, I was hurt. I mean, he was my first boyfriend, and I thought I loved him. But he went off and cheated on me with one of my friends. It hurt. But I got over it. I realized he wasn't worth all this pain, and if he couldn't accept my promise to God, then I wasn't meant to be with him. And besides," Clare stopped to grab a hold of Eli's hands, as she smiled. "I met you. And you are far better than any football player."

Eli's face showed one of his on smiles. Not a smirk, or a grin, but a true smile. "I guess I owe it to him and his stupid mistake, then, 'cause without it, then I wouldn't be dating you." Eli stopped and smirked. "Well, I mean I still would have flirted constantly, but at least now I don't have to deal with a jealous boyfriend."

Clare smiled at her boyfriend. "So you're done being mad now?"

"I'll always see it as his loss."

"Good," said Clare, still smiling.

* * *

Eli strolled down a now empty hallway an hour later. He was using the excuse that he badly had to go to the bathroom so he could get out of his History class. He decided a few minutes walking through the halls of Degrassi was better than sitting in Mr. Fargo's History class. He walked with a large smirk plastered on his face. That smirk faded, however, when he noticed down the hall, was a certain blonde football player, at his locker.

Eli glared ahead of him, anger resurfacing. He didn't even know K.C, but he already knew that he didn't like him.

All because of what he did to his perfect, amazing Clare.

Eli was tempted to keep walking, until he came face to face with K.C, but he didn't want to upset Clare with a confrontation. He was tempted to just go up to K.C and introduce himself, but he knew, deep down, that would also cause problems.

Eli gritted his teeth. He didn't like that his only option was to pretend that K.C just didn't exist. It wasn't him to just sit back and ignore someone who had hurt his Blue Eyes.

That's when an idea had hit him. He knew the perfect way to make sure K.C knew who he was. He turned back around, and headed back to his History class.

He had some work to do.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, and K.C was ready to just have the day end. Of course, he still had much to do, but he was ready to just leave Degrassi for the day.

He opened his relatively clean locker, only to have a folded piece of paper fall out of it. Curious, he picked it up.

The front of it was addressed with his name. He unfolded and this is what he read:

_Dear K.C,_

_We haven't officially met. I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, but you are to call me Eli, and nothing else. I'm that mysterious, dark, Goth kid that I know you've seen around school. Ya know? The kid who drives a hearse, and is "obsessed" with death. I'm guess right about now you're wondering why I left you this note in your locker, or who I am. Well let me help you with that._

_I'm Eli Goldsworthy, and I am currently dating your ex, Clare Edwards. In fact, I'm not only dating her, but I pretty sure I'm falling in love with her. Guess you never thought that our, well __**my**__, Saint Clare, would ever date a scary, dark kid like me. Well, trust me, I'm still trying to figure out what she sees in me myself. _

_Anyways, so today I had an__** interesting**__conversation with her at lunch. She told me about you. She told me about how you guys "dated" (It's in quotations 'cause from what she has told me, that wasn't a relationship.), and how you ended up cheating on her [and then knocked up a blonde cheerleader] with her friend. See, this made me quite mad. Why? Well I guess I couldn't figure out why you would __**ever**__ want to cheat on someone like Clare? I mean, she's bright, one of the smartest girls I have ever met. She has these __**beautiful**__ blue eyes (thus my nickname for her being Blue Eyes) that can just warm a room right up. She's a good person all around, and not to mention she's __**absolutely beautifully stunning**__. I mean, she has everything, what's not to love about her?_

_See, K.C, I wanted to go find you, and make you regret ever cheating on someone as amazing as Clare. Who stoops that low to cheat on their girlfriend, all because she had a promise to God years ago, to wait until marriage to have sex? That's pretty low, K.C. I wanted to hit you as hard as I could. But I didn't. Why? Well, first I knew how it would upset Clare, and I would __**never**__ aim to upset her. Ever. Also, because I decided that maybe having to have to deal with a child at your age is a pretty big punishment itself._

_I'm writing this to you, K.C, for one simple reason. I want to __**thank you**__. Again, why? I just said how I wanted to punch you, I know, but I want to thank you because if you didn't make such a idiotic, stupid, mistake last year, then I would not be where I am now, with the greatest girl I could ever ask for. I just hope you realize how badly you fucked up on letting her go so easily. I hope you regret ever doing it, 'cause I know if I was in your position, I surely would be.  
Sincerely,_

_Eli Goldsworthy._

_P.S- Clare likes kissing me a hell of a lot. Probably more that she did with you. How does that feel? ;). _

K.C looked around, as if to expect to find Eli next to him. He glared into his locker as he crumpled up the letter, and threw it into his locker before he slammed it shut.

* * *

Eli stood leaning against Morty as he waited for Clare to meet him. She came walking over a few seconds later, a confused look dazed across her face.

"Thinking too much, Blue Eyes?" asked Eli, smirking.

"Ha ha, very funny, Eli. No, actually, something weird just happened to me."

"Care to share?"

"It was nothing major, really. Just that I was talking to Adam at my locker, right, and I look past him to find K.C starring me down."

Eli stood straight up. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was weird. It was like he was trying to glare at me. I don't get it."  
Eli just shrugged. "Forget about it. Something's obviously wrong with him, especially if he ever thought cheating on you was a good idea."

Clare smiled. "Is that so?"

"You know it," he replied, leaning down to kiss Clare, keeping his letter a little secret for now.

**END.**_**So, what did you guys think! Love it, or hate it! Let me know :).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well here it is. After a popular demand, I made another chapter. I have mixed feelings on this; I had so many ways I wanted to go with this, but I just couldn't get all my ideas out on paper. But, nonetheless, I'm kind of pleased with this :). See, I don't really like K.C...like at all, but when writing this, I grew to like him slight more (Well closer to the end, at least). So, everyone should be lucky, I just didn't have K.C get hit by a bus ;). Just kidding! Your insight would be nice!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi. End of story._**

**_ENJOY! R&R_**

* * *

"What's on the agenda for today, Blue Eyes?" Eli asked, walking up to Clare's locker

Clare smiled. "Well hi to you too. Let me see…homework, homework, and more homework. Plus, I told Ali I'd come over today so we could catch up."

Eli dramatically sighed. "Does that mean I don't get to steal you tonight?"

"'Afraid so. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll live." Clare smiled, patting Eli's shoulder.

"If you say so!" Eli laughed. "I'll go find Adam, and see what he's up to tonight then. I have to show him the new comic I got last night."

Clare shook her head, smiling. Leave it to her boys to gossip about comics. Eli then continued to attempt to explain to his girlfriend about the importance of this comic, as Clare tried not to giggle at him.

Suddenly, Clare said, "Why does he keep looking at us!"

"So you see this one…huh?"

Clare sighed. "Never mind, not important. Go on."

"No, tell me. What is it, Clare?"

"It's just that K.C keeps looking over here at us. But that's not important. Forget it."

Eli turned his head slightly to see an angry K.C starring them down, his eyes like daggers. Eli glared right back.

"I can talk to him if you want?"

"No, no," rushed Clare, "that really isn't necessary!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, Eli. No fighting, got it?"

Eli sighed dramatically. "I'll try!" He then smirked at her, any sign of anger already gone.

Clare smiled. "Good." She reached into her locker, pulling out one final book she needed for her class. "I got to split. See you in English." She grabbed his hands, giving them a tight squeeze, before walking off to her next class. Eli sighed. He _really_ hated not being able to kiss her.

He sauntered off in the opposite direction to his next class. Unfortunately, on his way there, he'd have to pass a certain blonde football player. The way Eli saw it, he had a few options: The first one being to just completely ignore K.C and continue on his way. The next being to just confront K.C, and make sure he knows that Clare is his. Finally, the last option was Eli could walk on by, smirking at the poor guy who lost the most amazing girl.

Eli decided for the last one. He continued walking down the hall, pretending he didn't see K.C there until the last moment possible. He turned to K.C's direction in perfect time to catch his eye. Eli smirked at him, almost as if to gloat, but continued walking.

K.C wasn't about to let it end there though. He slammed his locker shut, jogging slightly to catch up with Eli. "Hey, _Goth_ boy, we gotta talk."

Eli grinned. _This out to be good_, was all he thought. He stopped walking, and slowly turned to face the football player. "I'm sorry _me_?"

"Obviously," said K.C through gritted teeth.

"I have a name. It's Eli. I'm sure you knew that though." Eli couldn't refrain from smirking.

"Yeah, I do. I got your little note."

Eli waited a few seconds to see if he continued. When he didn't Eli said, "…and your point?"

"My point is what the hell; what was the reason for giving it to me?"

Eli sighed. "I should have known a football player wouldn't have gotten it," he muttered. He spoke up afterwards. "It was just a little note for me to let you know who I was, and who I was dating. I thought maybe you'd like to be informed that your amazing ex found someone…well _better_."

"Someone's a little full of himself."

Eli shrugged. "I know I'm better for her. I'm sorry you just didn't realize what you were missing with her."

K.C was visibly angry now. "I don't think your right for her. At all."

Eli rolled his eyes. "And all of a sudden you know what's good for Clare? You know her now?"

"I've known her longer!"

"Just because you've had to pleasure of knowing her longer than I have doesn't mean you know her." Eli laughed darkly. "I don't think you've even known Clare."

K.C was even madder. "That's not true! I know she's religious!"

"And you couldn't even respect that!"

"Oh, and like you do! You actually _agree_ with her!"

"Maybe, I don't, maybe I do. Either way, _none_ of that is your business."

"How far have you tricked her into going with you?"

Eli scoffed. "Are you serious right now? _Tricked?_ Let me tell you, buddy, I don't need to _trick_ my _girlfriend_ into _anything_. That may be you, but it's not me."

"I don't trick anybody into doing anything with me! Jenna didn't need to be tricked."

"And looked what happened. She's pregnant! Of course, you dumped her when you found out."

K.C was fuming now. The bell rung, signally they were now late for their next class. The hallway was no completely empty except for them. Nobody would be there to stop anything if one of them were to get too angry.

"You don't know anything about that!"

Eli shrugged again. "True. It's none of my business. But at least I can say I haven't knocked anybody up."

K.C suddenly grinned. "At least I _kissed_ Clare before you did. What do you think of that, emo boy?"

Eli acted like it didn't bother him, even though deep down, it really did. He couldn't help it; he didn't like the idea of _anybody_ kissing his Clare.

"At least she _likes_ kissing me."

K.C didn't respond. He was too busy trying to calm down. Eli, although composed on the outside, was doing the same. It wouldn't phase him one bit if he just knocked K.C out, but he knew it'd upset Clare.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have a class to get to," said Eli before walking away, leaving a very angry K.C behind.

* * *

An hour later, Clare couldn't wait to get to lunch. It was the almost the end of the day, meaning an hour of lunch with Eli and Adam, then an hour in English with Eli and Adam. She walked past her locker on her way to lunch. If she had not turned her head at the exact moment of passing her locker she may not have noticed it.

A white piece of paper sat taped to her locker. Clare smiled; leave it to Eli to leave her a quick little love note before she saw him. She quickly walked to her locker, her face lit up with a bright smile.

It was addressed _Clare_ on the front. But something was off. This wasn't Eli's handwriting, Clare, being his English partner, knew this for a fact. She also knew it wasn't Adam's, it was too messy.

Curious, Clare pulled the note off her locker and flipped it open.

_We need to talk._

_-K.C_

Clare stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. First, he was giving her long stares and looks, and now he wants to _talk_? After all they've been through, after all he's put her through, he wants to _talk_?

Clare sighed. Maybe she was being a bit unfair. After all, she was a Christian, and wasn't she supposed to be forgiving? Maybe K.C wanted to be forgiven.

She shook her head, trying to put K.C out of her mind for the time being. Instead, she decided that she would have a peaceful lunch with her boyfriend, and best friend.

Too bad her mind seemed to disagree.

"Clare? Hello? You alive?" Fifteen minutes later. Clare snapped back to reality to the sound of Eli's voice. It was the second time in the short time that she had spaced out. She was eating lunch outside in the Misfits' secret place. With her were Eli, Adam, and even Fiona.

"Uh? Oh yeah, sorry," said Clare blushing as Eli, Adam, and Fiona all starred at her.

"Something wrong, Blue Eyes?"

"No, no."

"I know when you're lying."

Clare sighed. She knew that he knew. She reached into her pocket, pulling out K.C's note. "This was taped to my locker."

Eli took the note, and read it quickly, and frowned, repressing anger. "Unbelievable," muttered Eli quietly.

What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

Clare narrowed her eyes. "Elijah Goldsworthy, do you know something about this?"

Eli thought for a moment. "Not…exactly." He sheepishly grinned.

"And what does that mean?"

"Meaning…well I didn't know he was going to leave you a note…"

"But…"

"But…I knew that he would probably try to contact you…"

Clare crossed her arms. "And how did you know that?"

Eli scratched the back of his head, sheepishly grinning. "Well about that…yesterday, I kind of left something in K.C's locker for him."

"Eli, what did you leave him!"

"A note…"

"Eli!" screeched Clare, "what did that note say exactly!"

"Oh, something along the lines of how he messed up in letting you go, and how he'll never meet someone as amazing as you…stuff along those lines."

"Oh Eli!" she groaned, "You're just going to start stuff! Wait a minute, is that why he kept starring at us!"

"Pretty much."

Clare rested her head into her palm. "Anything else you want to share Eli?"

Adam muffled laughter, obviously knowing something Clare didn't. Fiona lightly smacked his arm.

"Oh great. What is it Eli?" asked Clare.

"He…sort of may have confronted me earlier…"

Clare's head shot up. "He did what! Elijah Goldsworthy, what happened?"

"A few things were said here and there, he got mad, said something about me not being right for you. Stuff like that."

Clare shook her head. "Oh, Eli, I told you to just drop it!"

Eli put his hands up in defense. "All I did was leave him a little note in his locker! He's the one that found me!"

"Maybe we should go," mumbled Fiona to Adam. Adam nodded his head in agreement, and they both got up, walking away.

"Look, I'm sorry, Clare. I didn't mean for it to get this far. I just…When I heard how he was stupid enough to leave you, I don't know, I got angry. I mean, you're amazing, why would he ever want to leave you? And I didn't want to confront him, 'cause I knew how it would upset you, but I wanted him to know you moved on to better things. So that's when the note came into play."

Clare sighed, pulling Eli into a hug. "I'm not mad, I guess. I should've known you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from making yourself know." Clare laughed. "I mean after you, you're Elijah Goldsworthy."

Eli smirked. "It's Eli, babe."

Clare shook her head, smiling. She frowned, however, after a moment. "You know what this means then?"

"We kiss now?"

Clare rolled her eyes, smacking Eli, who in returned smirked back at her. "No! It means that I have to talk to K.C now."

Eli's eyes got wide. "No, no, no…"

"Yes, Eli. I know you don't like the idea of it-"

"You got that right," mumbled Eli, interrupting.

"But," continued Clare, "I need to. We left our past in a jumbled mess, and I knew one day that I would have to talk to him about it. Consider this me going to say goodbye to my past, so that I can continue with a wonderful new chapter with you." Clare smiled, and Eli couldn't help but to give her a genuine smile. He couldn't help it; whenever Clare smiled, he wanted to smile.

Eli sighed after a moment. "Is this what you really think you need to do?"

"Yes. I need to get this all out in the open with him."

Eli frowned. "Then go. Go find him. But hurry back." Clare smiled, planting a quick kiss on Eli's lips before she took off back to the school to search for K.C.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Clare found him surprisingly sitting alone in the auditorium. He sat on the stage, his head tilted towards the ground. She approached him slowly, still not sure how this conversation will go. Will it be calm, and mature? Or will feelings get in the way and make it messy?

She took a deep breath. "K.C?" she called quietly.

K.C's head picked up, making direct eye contact with Clare. "Oh, Clare, hey…"

"I got your note…" said Clare, trailing off. She walked closer to him, standing with her right side against the stage.

"Oh, so your _boyfriend_ gave you the OK to come?" Clare sensed bitterness in his voice.

"I don't need anybody's permission to talk to someone else, but if you must know, then yes, he knows I'm here, and yes, he's okay with it."

K.C scoffed. "Somehow, I doubt that. Did he tell you about the little note he left me!"

"Yes, in fact he did, K.C."

"And you don't care!"

Clare took a moment to respond. "I would have rather he stayed out of it all. But Eli's Eli, and he'll do what he thinks is right."

"Unbelievable," K.C spat.

Clare sighed. "Is there a reason you wanted to meet?"

"I don't think Eli's right for you, Clare. I know he's not right for you."

That annoyed Clare ever so slightly. "And what makes you think that you all of a sudden know whose right for me, and who isn't!"

"Trust me, Clare, I know."

"K.C, you haven't earned my trust, and honestly, I don't think you'll earn it for a long time. Eli and I may be polar opposites, but he treats me better than you ever did."

K.C suddenly gave Clare a hard look, remembering something he asked Eli earlier. "How far did you go with him?"

Clare starred at him in surprise. "I hardly think any of that is your business."

"Please tell me you didn't just give it up to him!"

Clare continued to stare at K.C, now starting to become more and angrier. "Not that any of this is your business, but if you must know, no K.C, I haven't. I plan to keep my promise to God. And you know what? Eli _understands_ that. He would never push me into that kind of stuff if I wasn't ready."

It was quite for a moment after that. "I-I'm sorry I asked that, Clare. I know you wouldn't have. My anger just gets the better of me sometimes."

Some of Clare's anger vanished as she softens up a bit on him. "I noticed."

"Do you think one day we'll ever be friends?"

"I honestly don't know, K.C. I'd like to say that one day down the road all of this meaningless drama will be behind us, and we'll able to be civilized people towards each other. But right now, all I can think of is the bad stuff you've done to me. You flirted, then left me for one of my best friends, and then proceeded to use me to cheat on a test. In my book, that's not signs of friendship. Plus, it doesn't help that it seems to bother you that I've moved on with another guy…"

K.C sighed. "I still care about you Clare, and I don't know…hearing that you have a new guy…it just upset me, ya know?"

"I get it, K.C, in a way I do. But that still doesn't change anything. Hopefully one day, we can be friends, or maybe even acquaintances. But right now, I don't think we can."

"Clare…" started K.C, softly.

"Goodbye, K.C." With that, Clare walked away, leaving K.C behind. She walked out the door, never once looking back at her past.

In her mind, it was time to forget it all completely. Eli moved past all of his problems so he could start a new chapter with her, and so it was time for her to do the same. Maybe a few years from now, she'll look back on this mess, and laugh. But for now, she decided to forget it all, and instead of looking back, she'd look forward to a bright future ahead of her.

**END.**

* * *

**So, love or hate? Let me know! And this little two-shot WILL end here. But that doesn't mean this will be the last time I write about these three ;D.**


End file.
